Surprises in the Library
by articcat621
Summary: Hermione is doing homework in the library when a certain Slytherin comes and pays her a visit.


Author's Notes: Many thanks to JenniseiBlack, krazyredhead0317, and KyrieColors, for looking this over for me and being the best team of alphas/betas a girl could ask for. This was originally written for the HP Deflower Fest on LJ. I hope you all enjoy!

Disclaimer: "Harry Potter" is the property of J.K. Rowling and Warner Bros. This work of fiction/art was created entirely for fun, not for profit, and no copyright infringement is intended.

* * *

**Surprises in the Library**

Hermione frowned as she read over her Charms essay once more. It seemed that no matter how much she added; something was still missing. With a sigh, she reopened her text and began to read once more.

With the Triwizard tournament underway, Hermione was quite stressed. The Yule Ball had been an absolute disaster, thanks to both Viktor and Ron. Now, she just worried for Harry. She couldn't shake the suspicion that whoever put his name in the goblet wanted him dead. Was it a You-Know-Who follower? Someone from the other schools? She just couldn't figure it out.

She was grateful for the library because there was no one ever in there. She was able to be alone and get work done. Harry and Ron always refused to go to the library, which was just fine by her. She liked to be alone.

A thud startled her out of her thoughts. Looking up, Hermione saw Draco Malfoy sitting in the chair next to her. She watched him warily.

"What?" he asked after taking a seat. "There's no need to look at me with… _disgust_."

Her mouth widened in surprise before she quickly schooled her features. "I'm not looking at you with _disgust_," she spat quietly. "I'm just wondering why in Merlin's name you're sitting with me."

"Was this seat taken?" Malfoy asked, arching his brow at her.

"Er… No."

Malfoy smirked as he opened his textbook. "Then I see no reason for me not to do homework. Now stop talking to me so I can get to work on my essay."

Hermione huffed. _Who does he think he is? Stupid git_. She watched him carefully before returning her attention to her own work. Malfoy seemed harmless enough at the moment.

* * *

Draco could not figure out what possessed him to sit in this exact spot at the library.

_Oh, right. It was Granger._

Hermione Granger, the fourth year Gryffindor who was top of their class. After seeing her at the Yule Ball, Draco hated to admit that he couldn't get the pretty witch out of his mind.

So he decided to sit next to her. He would watch her while she worked. She looked pretty when she did.

* * *

Hermione could feel Malfoy's stare on her. She couldn't figure out why in Merlin's name he was watching her, but she wouldn't press the matter. She needed to focus on her work.

But still…

He was acting suspicious. Didn't he realize anyone could see the two of them sitting together? She very much doubted that he or his father would like that very much.

_Just ignore him, Hermione. Focus on your essay._

* * *

Draco smirked. He could tell that she was getting frustrated with him watching her. The more he watched her, the more curious he was about her. There was just something about her…

He thought the way her forehead wrinkled when she intensely read was cute.

_Oh, no, Draco, stop those thoughts right now. You need to get out of here before it's too late._

He stood, his chair scraping back as he did so. Draco watched as Granger looked up at him, her brown eyes wide and wary.

* * *

"Do you ever do anything but work?"

Hermione looked at him, surprised. That certainly wasn't what she expected him to say. "Sometimes," she answered truthfully, "But not very often."

"Well, you should take a break more often."

She was confused by Malfoy's actions but shook her head. "I just can't. I… there's no time. O.W.L.s will be here before we know it and I have to help Harry with the tasks and I just—"

Malfoy leant forward and silenced her with a kiss. Pulling away seconds later, he smirked. "The information you're looking for is on page one hundred and seven." He gathered his things. "See you around, Granger." Malfoy walked away without looking back.

Shocked, Hermione reached up and gently touched her lips.

Draco Malfoy just gave her her first kiss. The fact didn't disturb her as much as she thought it would.

Smiling, she quickly turned to page one hundred and seven.


End file.
